Um amor para recordar
by Mia G
Summary: Abre um coral em Hogwarts e Hermione descobre que sabe cantar muito bem, com isso, é chamada para cantar no coral. Rony porém, um menino rebelde que só queria saber de “zoar” aprende como a vida realmente deve ser depois de uma peça de Teatro na e


Abre um coral em Hogwarts e Hermione descobre que sabe cantar muito bem, com isso, é chamada para cantar no coral. Rony porém, um menino rebelde que só queria saber de "zoar" aprende como a vida realmente deve ser depois de uma peça de Teatro na escola mesmo. Sua vida muda de uma hora para a outra e então, ele aprende dar valor as coisas que tem e que ama.

Fic baseada no romance "Um amor para recordar"...tem várias partes modificadas..

Um amor para recordar...

p -Droga! Cadê ele que não chega?? –disse uma voz conhecida.

p -Não sei..calma..ele já está vindo! –disse uma outra voz conhecida. Som de uma pessoa esbaforida chegando ao lugar. Mas precisamente, o lago da lula gigante.

p -Finalmente hein, Creevey! Pensei que não viria..-disse Rony.

p -Claro que eu vim..vamos, me mostre o que eu tenho que fazer..-disse o menino de dezesseis anos.

p -Primeiramente, para você entrar para nosso grupo, terá que pular no lago daquela altura ali..-Rony apontou para um lugar meio alto- eu vou com você..ok? Vamos..-Colin ficou um pouco receoso primeiro..mas queria entrar de qulquer jeito para o grupinho de Rony Weasley. Era tudo que ele queria. Colin foi andando junto com Rony..subiu as pedras qu davam a altura certa para ele pular e então Rony disse:

p -Bom..agora, só falta você pular..ok?

p -Ok..-disse Colin. Rony enganou Colin e este empurrou-o de lá de cima. Colin caiu feito pedra na água. De barriga. Rony achou que estava abafando..mas..tinha algo errado..."Por que diabos Colin não sobe?" pensou Rony meio desesperado. Bolhas começaram a soltar e nada de Colin aparecer novamente. Harry, Neville, Dino e Simas se mandaram pois alguém estava vindo do castelo. Era Mc Gonnagal. Rony tirou sua blusa pulou rapidamente no lago de cabeça e pegou Colin e o puxou para a margem.

p -Colin, Colin me responde!-disse Rony morrendo de frio e batendo na cara do amigo para ver se ele acordava. Nada. Rony ouviu passos e então se mandou. Mas quando estava entrando no castelo..alguém foi mais rápido e disse:

p -Aonde vai, Sr. Weasley? –disse a voz fria de Mc Gonnagal. Rony parou e estava arfando. Estava todo molhado. Se virou e disse:

p -Ahn..Professora..não é nada do que você está pensando..-disse Rony.

p -Ah sim..não é nada do que eu estou pensando?? Ronald Weasley! Mais uma vez aprontando na calada da noite? Você vai receber um castigo por isso! Onde já se viu! Empurrar um garoto lá de cima! E ainda vou descontar 20 pontos por isso!–disse Mc Gonnagal com frieza.

p -Mas professora...-disse Rony.

p -Nada de "mas"..! Vamos ver agora mesmo Dumbledore! Anda! –disse Mc Gonnagal.

p x p 

p -Sr. Weasley..você só tem dezessete pôde fazer isso com Sr. Creevey? O que te levou á isso? Você era um menino tão puro..tão..-Dumbledore respirou fundo. –Bom, creio que será muito difícil eu dizer isso,pois nunca disse á nenhum aluno..Sr. Weasley..seu castigo, segundo Mc Gonnagal, será limpar junto com os elfos a cozinha TODOS os dias..-disse Dumbledore. Rony disse estupefato:

p -TODOS os dias?? Mas diretor..-Dumbledore levantou a mão com um sinal para ele se calar, em seguida disse:

p -Esse é o melhor que encontramos..mas se quiser, poderemos colocá-lo para limpar TODOS os dias os banheiros da escola..você que sabe Sr. Weasley..ah eu ia me esquecendo..E..terá que participar da peça de teatro que nós aqui em Hogwarts estamos organizando.-disse Dumbledore com clareza. Rony pensou "Limpar cozinha é bem melhor do que limpar banheiros..". Disse:

p -Tudo bem..limpo a cozinha..e faço essa tal peça..mas tinha mais gente comigo! –disse Rony.

p -Não podemos fazer isso..você foi pego sozinho lá e fugindo ainda por cima..portanto, só você cumprirá a tarefas. –disse Dumbledore. Rony respirou fundo e disse:

p -E Colin? Como ele está? –disse Rony.

p -Ele está na ala hospitalar. Está melhor..mas quando chegou lá não conseguia respirar direito. –disse Dumbledore.

p -Por Merlim..que bom que ele já está melhor. –disse Rony.

p -È verdade..bom, Sr. Weasley..se não se importa queira se retirar para regressar as suas aulas e suas tarefas começaram amanhã ás sete horas da noite. –disse Dumbledore.

p -Ok..

p x p 

p -Eca..tem sujeira para tudo quanto que é lado aqui..-disse Rony limpando embaixo do fogão.

p -Está procurando por alguma coisa, Rony? –disse Hermione que acabara de chegar na cozinha. Ele saiu debaixo do fogão e fitou a menina.

p -Não, eu só..só estou..-ele engasgou.

p -Só está...? –ela disse insistindo.

p -Bem, estou limpando..e também não é da sua conta o que eu faço. –ele disse com rispidez.

p -Não venha com essa estupidez para cima de mim. Eu só estou perguntando por que você nunca vem á cozinha. Normalmente só vem para pedir comida e judiar dos elfos. E como você sabe venho todo as noites aqui para ficar com eles. –disse Hermione levantando uma sobrancelha. Rony tinha esquecido completamente que Hermione vinha para a cozinha todos os dias. "Droga.." ele pensou. Resolveu falar:

p -Eu cometi um..um..-ele disse tentando achar a palavra certa.

p -Erro? –ela disse.

p -Sim,é..um erro. Eu..er..sem querer, bem...sem querer empurrei Colin Creevey de cima de uma pedra e ele caiu no lago..-ele disse calmamente. Hermione levou as mãos á boca e disse horrorizada:

p -Sem querer?? Rony, isso é um pecado dos grandes! Que horror!

p -Olha quem fala..a santinha da escola..-ele revirou os olhos e disse com desdém: - Hermione, me poupe..tenho mais o que fazer..-ele disse indo para debaixo do fogão novamente. Hermione ficou com uma certa raiva e disse:

p -Ok, Ronald Weasley..o deixarei em paz. –ela se virou e foi em direção á uns elfos que estavam fazendo o jantar.

p x p 

p -Muito bem Srta. Parvati..-ela disse sorrindo- agora..-ela olhou na lista- Hermione Granger..sua vez..-disse a professora nova de canto. Hermione estava nervosa para fazer seu teste.

p -Bom..quando eu apitar..você irá cantar uma música para mim..pode ser trouxa, bruxa..tanto faz..certo? Dê tudo de sua voz..ok? E lembre-se..nada de nervosismo, isso só atrapalha..-disse Profª Sally Hudskovitch.

p -Ok, professora...-disse Hermione.Ela pensou rápido numa música trouxa que ela adorava. Sempre que cantava se sentia nas nuvens com..bem..não importa com quem. Ela fechou os olhos, suspirou fundo e começou a cantar com toda sua voz:

p i _If I give up on you I give up on me (Se eu desistir de você eu desisto de mim)_

_If we fight what's true, will we ever be (Se lutarmos pela verdade ficaremos juntos)_

_Even if God himself and the faith I knew (Mesmo se Deus e a fé q eu conhecia)_

_Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you(Não deveriam me prender aqui, não deveriam me manter longe de você) /i _

p Rony estava andando com Harry para irem á cozinha, pois Rony havia esquecido seu casaco lá. Harry disse:

p -Legal, né? Agora tem coral aqui para as meninas..e teatro para ambos..-disse Harry vendo a sala de canto aberta.

p -Ah..é..-disse Rony passando pela sala. Ele olhou rapidamente e viu uma pessoa com uma voz tão linda que o fez parar. Se engasgou ao ver quem era.

_ p i Tease me, by holding out your hand (Provoque-me, estendendo sua mão)_

_Then leave me, or take me as I am (Então me deixe ou me aceite como eu sou)_

_And live our lives, stigmatized (E viveremos nossas vidas, criticados) /i _

p Rony puxou Harry para dentro da sala e ficou observando-a cantar. Cantava como um anjo..por que nunca lhe falou aquilo?

_ p i I can feel the blood rushing through my veins (Eu posso sentir o sangue correr em minhas veias)_

_When I hear your voice, driving me insane (Quando ouço a sua voz, isso vai me enlouquecendo)_

_Hour after hour day after day (Hora após hora, dia após dia)_

_Every lonely night that I sit and pray... (Toda noite solitária que eu sento e rezo..) /i _

p Hermione abriu os olhos e se viu dentro de uma sala inexplicavelmente atenta nela. Ela olhou para os lados e viu Rony que estava encantadoramente observando a menina. De repente ele sacudiu a cabeça e puxou Harry novamente "Vamos.." ele disse.

p -Muito bem, Srta. Granger!!!! Dez pontos para a Grifinória pela sua esplêndida música escolhida e bem cantada! –ela sorria e toda a turma batia palmas. Hermione sorriu também. Sally disse:

p -Bom..Srta. Granger foi a última, receio..então, amanhã no mesmo horário, ok? Despensados..-ela disse feliz. Hermione saiu da sala rapidamente e pegou um casaco que..bem, não era dela. Avistou Rony e Harry, então disse:

p -Rony!! Rony, espera! –disse Hermione.

p -Ai, o que é, Hermione? –ele disse sem saco e com grosseria.

p -Achei que você gostaria de receber seu casaco, seu grosso. –ela disse com rispidez, dando o casaco dele e indo embora, virando as costas para os dois.

p -Cara..não seja tão estúpido assim com ela..-disse Harry.

p -Não enche..-disse Rony.

p x p 

p -Bom, a peça que iremos fazer será um romance em que...-dizia a Profª de Teatro, Srta. Yugghi. Era "srta" pois só tinha ainda vinte e dois anos e seu nome era na verdade Samara Yugghi. Ela era "nisei",filhas de pais bruxos do Japão, mas estudou em Hogwarts quando era menor. Falava fluentemente inglês e seu forte era o teatro, os livros..tudo relacionado á isso. Rony estava achando aquilo um saco, Hermione poréam, parecia engolir cada palavra que Srta. Yugghi falava. Parecia encantada com tudo aquilo. Então Srta.Yugghi disse:

p -Então, terei que escolher dois alunos, um menino e uma menina para fazer os papéis principais..mas com isso, terei que avaliar vocês..-Hermione levantou a mão.

p -Sim, Srta.....-disse Srta. Yugghi.

p -Granger, professora..-ela sorriu- bom, o que eu queria saber quanto tempo nós vamos ter para ensaiar para a você sabe, nós do sétimo ano estamos com o ano dos N.I.E.M's..-ela disse.

p -Oh, sim sim..claro. Já programamos tudo a respeito disso. E seus treinos para a peça será ás sextas feiras de sete da noite até as dez.-ela disse. Rony estava de tão saco cheio que estava quase dormindo na sala. Srta. Yugghi percebendo isso se dirigiu á Rony:

p -O ruivinho dali do canto...qual é o nome dele? –ela perguntou á Hermione.

p -Ah..é Ronald..Ronald Weasley...

p -SR. RONALD WEASLEY!!!!!!! –ela sorriu e Rony pulou da cadeira- queira por favor vir até aqui..-ela fez uma reverência. Rony se levantou meio assustado e foi até a professora.

p -Você..-ela estava fitando-o.

p -Eu....?-ele arriscou.

p -Por incrível que pareça, mas você tem o físico do personagem principal da peça! Você vai ser o principal! Agora só falta a moça..-ela disse olhando para a turma inteira. Mordiscou os lábios e falou:

p -Hm..Srta. Lilá..por favor..-Lilá levantou e foi em direção á professora.

p -Sr. Ronald e Srta. Lilá, eu darei para vocês uma fala e vocês terão que falar com entusiasmo, com uma grande vontade de atuar! –disse a Profª. Lilá pareceu bem feliz com a idéia, mas Rony pareceu ficar ainda mais de saco cheio. Ela pegou as duas falas e entregou-as para os dois. Rony leu a sua só para ele e disse:

p -Romance??? Eu vou fazer romance?? Não mesmo.. to fora..-ele entregou o papel á professora e ia saindo da sala. Profª Yugghi segurou Rony pela gola e disse:

p -Se você tem amor a sua vida, fique. Eu não quero piorar as coisas para você garoto. Você vai fazer sim o papel e acabou. Ao menos que você queira ver sua casa perdendo uns...cem pontos eu diria. –ela disse. Rony ficou com uma cara tão assustadoramente apavorante na hora que só teve a simples menção de dizer:

p -Isso é uma injustiça!

p -Injustiça é o que você faz menino..você que sabe..-ela disse dando as costas e voltando para a aula.

p -Droga...-ele disse. "Não tenho escolha..". Rony respirou fundo e foi para a sala.

p -Sabia que você voltaria, Sr. Weasley..-disse Srtaª Yugghi.

p -Oras..me dê logo esse treco aí para ensaiar. Quem é mesmo a menina? –ele disse.

p -Eu! –disse Lilá.

p -Tá..hum..-ele pegou o papel.Leu mais uma vez, foi para o centro da sala e começou a interpretar seu papel.

p -"Você é como as estrelas, posso amá-la mas não posso tocá-la nem tê-la..."-dizia Rony sua fala pela décima vez para Parvati agora. A profª Yugghi estava trocando de meninas, por que cada uma era pior do que a outra. Ela já estava ficando estressada, até que ela disse:

p -Srta. Granger..por favor..você é a última..se não der certo..não sei o que farei..-ela disse cansada. Hermione levantou de sua cadeira e foi em direção á Rony. –Pronto..podem começar..-ela disse se sentando e deixando os dois sozinhos.

p -Hm.. –ele a olhou- "Você é como as estrelas, posso amá-la mas não posso tocá-la nem tê-la..."-ele disse.

p -"Por que não podes me tocar...? Você me faz sofrer dizendo essas palavras tão bonitas que eu realmente fico confusa..por favor..me toque, me beije, me abrace.."-ela disse interpretando. Mione tinha que colocar a mão no rosto de Rony. Ela pôs.

p -"Não me faça acreditar nisso.."-ele tirou as mãos dela.

p -"O amor deve ser como água, puro e cristalino, como a terra, forte e bonito, como o ar, livre e solto... O amor é como os teus olhos que me fascinam, como a tua boca, que faz delirar, como tudo que lhe pertence, pois esse tudo foi tocado por suas mãos delicadas e macias. O amor é em si resumido em uma só palavra; você. Eternamente você!" –disse Hermione. Os dois estavam se empolgando.

p -""Saudades de ti terei, saudades que vão me fazer chorar, saudades do teu beijo, saudades do teu olhar. Estou indo..para sempre..."-ele disse.

p -ÓTIMO!!!!!! EXTREMAMENTE PERFEITO!!!! –disse a Profª batendo palmas. Rony e Mione continuavam na mesma posição.

p -Er..eu vou indo..-disse Hermione.

p -Não não Srta. Granger..treine mais uma vez! –a Profª disse.

p -Professora, eu realmente não vou poder ficar..me desculpe. Tenho que estudar agora..-ela olhou Rony e foi embora. O garoto disse:

p -Er..também vou indo..-ele saiu pela porta.

p Os dias passaram e Rony não conseguia, por incrível que pareça "gravar" suas falas..tentou, tentou e tentou..mas não conseguia. Até que veio uma luz em sua cabeça..que se chamava..bem, se chamava Hermione.

p -Hermione!!! Hermione!! –ele gritava pelos corredores.

p -Hm? –ela se virou.

p -Bom..er..preciso de sua ajuda. –ele disse.

p -Minha ajuda? –ela disse.

p -Sim, sua ajuda..você é a única que pode me ajudar! –ele disse ficando nervoso.

p -Ah..ora ora..quem diria..Ronald Weasley pedindo ajuda á mim..-ela disse com um certo desdém.

p -Hermione..o negócio é o seguinte: vai me ajudar ou não?-ele falou meio desesperado. Precisava da ajuda de Hermione.

p -Com uma condição. –ela disse.

p -Fala..qual é a condição? –ele perguntou curioso.

p -Não se apaixone por mim -Rony riu e disse:

p -Tá ok..sem problemas.-ele riu de novo.

p -Òtimo...-ela sorriu- bom..podemos ir treinar na sala precisa.-ela falou confiante.

p -Tudo bem..que dia? –ele perguntou.

p -Pode ser hoje mesmo e ás sete horas.-ela disse.

p -Ok..hoje ás sete horas-ele se virou e foi embora.

p -Er..Rony!-ela o chamou.

p -Hum?

p -Leve a sério a condição..-ela disse.

p -Tudo bem Hermione..-ele disse sorrindo. "Que garota doida.." ele pensou. "Me apaixonar por ela..pfff..".

p x p 

p -Rony, de novo! Você está fazendo errado! –dizia Hermione pela vigésima vez.

p -Ah..quer saber? Dane-se essa peça! –ele se virou e abriu a porta.

p -Você vai embora?! –ela disse abismada.

p -Vou! –ele disse batendo a porta. Rony estava uma pilha de nervos. "Caracas!!! Que inferno treinar com ela! Antes tivesse treinado sozinho!" ele pensava. "Droga! Eu não posso me sentir mal por ter feito..não, não mesmo! Vou ter que treinar sozinho.." ele pensou novamente. Rony foi para o domitório e começou a treinar muito, repetia suas falas toda hora. Isso foi se repetindo todos os dias. Todas as vezes que ele ia á cozinha, limpar junto com os elfos, evitava o olhar de Hermione. Rony entrava mudo e saia calado na cozinha. Era assim todos os dias. Até que o dia da peça chegou. Os dias se passaram muito rápido. Chegara a hora. Ele subiu ao "palco" onde dava para ver todos os tipos de alunos de Hogwarts, professores e tudo mais. Ainda não tinha visto Hermione.."Quem se importa.." ele dizia. A peça iria começar. Ele entrou em cena e começou a falar. Hermione só entrava no final, como sua amante. Estava sentando num banco olhando para o nada..quando a bela Tiffany Spek(Hermione) veio ao seu encontro. Ele a olhou. Estava de capuz, não dava para perceber seu rosto, seu corpo, não dava para ver nada em Hermione(Tiffany). Até que ele disse:

p -"Você é como as estrelas, posso amá-la mas não posso tocá-la nem tê-la..."-ele disse interpretando.

p -"Por que não podes me tocar...? Você me faz sofrer dizendo essas palavras tão bonitas que eu realmente fico confusa..por favor..me toque, me beije, me abrace.."-ela dizia desesperada. Tiffany tocou no rosto de Justin Albusbird(Rony).

p -"Você não me pertence..pertence á ele..seu noivo, seu futuro marido..por favor..vá embora.."-Justin(Rony) dizia. Tirou a mão dela do rosto.

p -"Não..lembre que uma vez você me disse que o amor deve ser como água, puro e cristalino, como a terra, forte e bonito, como o ar, livre e solto... O amor é como os teus olhos que me fascinam, como a tua boca, que faz delirar, como tudo que lhe pertence, pois esse tudo foi tocado por suas mãos delicadas e macias. O amor é em si resumido em uma só palavra; você. Eternamente você! Você lembra Justin?" –disse Tiffany(Hermione) chorando.

p -"Lembro..e guarde para você essas palavras tão bonitas por que saudades de ti terei, saudades que vão me fazer chorar, saudades do teu beijo, saudades do teu olhar. Estou indo..para sempre...mas antes.,.cante a nossa música..para que eu possa ir e ter uma lembrança esplêndida de você minha amada.."-disse Justin (Rony). Tiffany(Hermione) se levantou, tirou seu capuz –Rony ficou de boca aberta com Hermione. Ela estava com um vestido azul lindo, seus cabelos estavam delicadamente ondulados..ela parecia um anjo, estava linda. Rony disse para si mesmo "Meu Deus...".- e começou a cantar:

p i -"And I left my hands and pray..(E levanto minhas mãos e rezo)

To be only yours...(Para ser só sua)

I praaaay...to be only yours..(Eu rezo para ser só sua)

I know that you are my only hope..(Sei que você é minha única esperança)

I give you my destine..(Eu lhe dou meu destino)

......(Estou me dando por inteira)

I want your sinfony.. (Quero sua sinfonia)

Singing all that I'm... (Cantando tudo o que sou)

.....(Com todo o um fôlego)

I'm giving to him all that I have.."(Estou dando á ele tudo que tenho) /i 

p Estava terminando a música, então Tiffany(Hermione) se sentou ao lado de Justin(Rony)- "I pray..."-ela terminara de cantar. Os dois estavam cara a cara. Rony-era realmente Rony, não era Justin- chegou perto dela..podia ver suas sardas...seus olhos cor de castanho..foi chegando mais perto..encostou seus lábios nos da menina. Podiam se ouvir vários aplausos da platéia. A cortina se fechou e os dois ainda continuavam na mesma posição. Foi quando Hermione voltou a si e disse:

p -Rony..isso, isso...-ela disse desesperada.

p -Isso não estava no script...-os dois disseram juntos. Ficaram olhando um para a cara do outro...Hermione foi embora deixando Rony sozinho.

p x p 

p Hermione estava sentada numa árvore fazendo seus deveres quando Pansy Parkinson, uma garota da Sonserina, vai ao seu encontro e diz na maior tom de voz calmo possível:

p -Olá Granger..-Hermione levantou a cabeça, olhou-a com uma certa desconfiança e disse:

p -O que você quer aqui, Pansy? –ela disse com frieza.

p -Calma garota..eu só vim aqui para dizer que há um bando de folhetos seus te elogiando lá no Salão Principal..estão realmente muito bonitos.."Hermione..a melhor Tiffany já vista em todos os tempos". –ela disse.

p -Sério? –disse Hermione parecendo um pouco feliz.

p -Aham...-ela sorriu.

p -Nossa, que legal! Vou lá ver! –ela disse se levantando e deixando Pansy para trás.

p -Vai lá Grangerzinha..Vocêirá ter uma bela surpresa..!-ela gargalhou maléficamente. Hermione chegou sorrindo lá no Salão Principal e encontrou Malfoy com um folheto na mão..este disse:

P -Granger! Que bom que chegou..olha o que fizemos! –ele disse entregando o folheto que estava espalhado pela escola inteira já. O rosto de Hermione de um lindo sorriso foi uma cara de terror. Não estava elogiando e sim dizendo:

p "Granger..a PIOR Tiffany já vista..

p (uma foto bruxa de Hermione com um dente enorme..claro, feito com magia a montagem.)

p "O do Weasley em ter que beijar essa coisa!" –dizia o folheto. Hermione correu com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas pelo salão. Todos riam dela, menos seus amigos..ela deixou cair seus livros e correu para a porta. Alguém a "pegou" abraçando e disse:

p -O que houve Hermione?-era Rony. A olha com apreensão.

p -Nada..-ela disse chorando.

p -Como assim nada? Ninguém chora por nada...-disse Rony.

p -Hey, Weasley! Veja isto! –Malfoy jogou o panfleto para Rony. Ele leu e disse com calma para Hermione:

p -Me espera aqui...-ele disse indo para a direção ao Malfoy.

p -Ow ow Weasley...vá com calma..-disse Malfoy debochando.

p -Calma? Não vai dar Malfoy para ter calma agora...logo no momento em que eu vou socar você! –Rony encheu a mão e deu um soco em Malfoy. O garoto disse:

p -Weasley..você me paga! Você é um imundo! –ele disse indo embora e dando um encontrão em Hermione. O ruivo foi em direção da menina e disse:

p -Você está bem?

p -Aham..-ela disse ainda meio chorosa.

p -Vamos...-ele disse colocando seu braço em torno do ombro da garota. Hermione achou aquilo meio estranho, mas levou tudo como um gesto de "amizade" da parte de Rony...bom, os dias passaram, meses também..Rony e Mione foram ficando cada vez mais amigos..um ajudava ao outro sempre. E Rony foi se tornando uma pessoa sociável, segundo Mione. Rony não cumprira a condição de Mione..estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela. E Mione também, embora não demontrasse....

p x p 

p -Vamos no Três Vassouras, Rony? –pediu Hermione certa vez em meados de Setembro.

p -Podemos ir..que dia? –ele perguntou.

p -Vamos no sábado..-ela disse.

p -Hm..por mim tudo bem..-ele sorriu e voltou a fazer os deveres. Rony não havia se esquecido que no sábado iria ser aniversário de Mione...precisava comprar algo para ela..uma coisa que meninas adoram..mas..o que elas adoram? Perguntava Rony para si mesmo.

p x p 

p -Gina!! –chamou Rony depois de ter feito seus deveres. Ele estava correndo atrás da irmã.

p -Oi Rony! –ela sorriu.

p -Eu..bem, necessito de sua ajuda maninha...-ele disse.

p -Ajuda? Para que? –ela perguntou curiosa.

p -Vou comprar um presente para Mione, mas não sei o que compro..me ajuda?-ele pediu fazendo cara de cachorro pidão.

p -Hm..deixa eu pensar..-ela fez uma cara fingida e colocou sua mão no queixo- lógico que eu ajudo! –ela sorriu.

p -Muito obrigada maninha! Bom..nos vemos ás oito da noite de hoje, em Hogsmeade..ok?-ele disse feliz.

p -Ok..-ela disse sorrindo.

p x p 

p -Eca, Rony! Que coisa mais brega! Mione vai jogar no lixo! –ela disse ao ver o irmão pegando um brinco todo feio.

p -Gina, não sei o que eu compro! Sinceramente...-ele disse preocupado.

p -Vamos aquela loja alí que eu te falei..tem várias coisinhas bonitinhas para menina! –ela disse sorrindo e puxando o irmão.

p -Tudo bem..vamos lá, mas se não tiver nada, eu vou enlouquecer! –ele disse brincando com a irmã. Gina riu e entraram na loja. Sininho da porta

p -John, meu bem! Não querido..deixe as Rosas Encantadas aí mesmo! –disse uma Sra. bem velhinha.

p -Sra. Meg? –disse Gina. Sra. Meg parou o que estava fazendo e foi atender Gina.

p -Veja se não é minha ruivinha preferida! –ela sorriu. –Diga meu bem..a que devo o prazer de sua visita? –ela sorriu novamente.

p -Bom...meu irmão, Rony, precisa uma ajuda com um presente para uma menina...-ela disse.

p -Oh sim, claro...-ela sorriu e se virou para Rony- bom meu amor, posso te fazer umas perguntas? –ela disse bondosamente. Rony pensou: "Nossa, precisa de tudo isso só para comprar um presente para uma menina?? Cruzes.."

p -Pode sim..-ele sorriu. Sra. Meg colocou seus óculos e avaliou-o.

p -Porte dos olhos..

p -Para que tudo isso? –ele disse virando para que ela pudesse ver as costas de Rony.

p -Preciso combinar umas coisas..-ela disse fazendo com atenção cada anotação de Rony. –Agora querido..se me permite..você é namorado dela? –ela disse sorrindo.

p -Hmm..não, não sou..mas eu quero pedi-la em namoro este sábado..-ele sorriu- e vou dar meu presente á ela.

p -Ah..então será uma data especial..-ela disse sorrindo- Meu bem, me diga...qual é a cor do cabelo dela? –ela disse.

p -Um castanho meio escuro..-ele disse. Sra Meg anotou em seu papel e logo depois veio outra pergunta:

p -Cor dos olhos, querido?

p -Castanhos também....-ele disse e ela anootu novamente.

p -Os lábios? Rosados, avermelhados...brancos..? –ela perguntou.

p -Rosados..parece que ela sempre passa aquele produto trouxa nos lábios..mas não, é dela mesma...lindos..-ele disse imaginando Mione em sua memória.

p -Hmm...a moça deve ser muito bela, pelas informações...-disse Sra. Meg sorrindo. Rony sorriu também.

p -Bom, querido..perguntei isso para você e tirei suas medidas para poder ter o presente correto..entende? Cor, estilo..entende? Ah.. Por Merlim!!!! JOHN!!!!! –gritou Sra. Meg. –Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que as Pétalas Bronzeadas tem de ficar lá em cima, por que se não elas ficam cremadas!! Menino, você parece surdo ás vezes..!-disse Sra. Meg para um menino magrinho, deveria ter mais ou menos uns dez anos. Seus cabelos eram pretos e grandes, seus olhos eram cor de mel e era um pouco alto para sua idade...Rony cunprimentou o menino:

p -Olá John..-ele sorriu. O menino sorriu para Rony.

p -John é mudo Sr. Weasley..-ela disse com simplicidade.

p -Ah, me desculpa..eu-ela interrompeu.

p -Não vejo motivos para se desculpar rapaz..-ela sorriu- bom, como eu ia dizendo, tirei suas medidas e perguntei tudo aquilo para poder ter uma noção do que dar para a moça..e bem, cheguei a uma conclusão..-ela disse. Rony fi cou feliz. Olhou para Gina e deu um sorriso, Gina sorriu também.

p -Qual conclusão? –ele disse.

p -A melhor coisa que você pode dar á ela são flores cor de rosa...por que como você disse, os lábios dela são rosados..ou seja, Rosas Encantadas seriam um bom partido para ela..-ela disse sorrindo.

p -Rosas Encantadas? –ele disse.

p -Sim..-ela percebeu a cara de dúvida de Rony e logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo.- Ah querido, me desculpe...Rosas Encantadas são rosas que nunca estragam...só vão estragar o dia em que dona vir a falecer...é um pouco triste, mas...ah sim, e você também poderá ver a saúde da pessoa pelasrosas..se murcharem, ela estará doente..e se ficarem lindas como sempre..a saude é perfeita..-ela disse sorrindo.

p -Vou levá-las..-ele disse sorrindo.

p -Vou pedir para John caprichar nelas para você..-ela sorriu. –John meu bem!! Venha aqui, por favor...-o menino magricela foi até ela.

p -Leve o Sr. Weasley até o canteiro das Rosas Encantadas e deixe ele escolher as mais belas que ele achar..-o menino balançou a cabeça freneticamente e pegou a mão de Rony e o conduziu até o canteiro das rosas.

p -Que lugar fantástico! –disse Rony. O menino balançou a cabeça positivamente. O lugar era lindo..tinham várias rosas com pingos que pareciam de chuvas...o gramado perfeito..o cheiro era de terra molhada e Rony foi escolhendo suas rosas. Escolheu as mais bonitas, então ele voltou para a loja e Sra. Meg disse:

p -Nossa! Que lindas!!

p -Mione vai adorar, Rony!! –Gina disse observando as rosas nas mãso do irmão.

p -Quanto custa Sra. Meg?-disse Rony pegando sua carteira do bolso.

p -Pode levar...-ela disse sorrindo.

p -Sra. Meg, eu vou pagar pelas rosas..quanto custa? –disse Rony.

p -Não custam nada...pode levá-las. –ela disse com um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

p -Mas..-ele começou.

p -Nada de "mas"...-ela disse empurrando Rony e Gina para a porta- Ainda mais que você é irmão de minha ruivinha preferida!-ela sorriu- Um bom dia para vocês dois! Voltem sempre! –ela disse abrindo a porta.

p -Sra. Meg..espere! –ele disse colocando a mão na porta evitando com que a velha Sra. fechasse a porta.

p -Sim, meu bem?

p -Posso trazer Mione para ver o canteiro das Rosas? –ele disse.

p -Pode sim, querido..-ela disse sorrindo.

p -Muito obrigado Sra. Meg! Muito Obrigado mesmo!

p -Disponha..! –ela sorriu e fechou a porta.

p -Ahá!Eu disse á você que aqui era um bom lugar!-Gina disse triunfante ao sairem da loja.

p -È verdade...-disse Rony caminhando com a irmã até a carruagem para poder volta á Hogwarts.

p x p 

p -Vamos, Mione! Ande...-ele disse levando a menina para fora.

p -Rony, para que tanta pressa, meu Deus?? –ela disse alcançando o menino.

p -Quero te mostrar uma coisa!! –ele disse levando ela para uma loja conhecida.

p -Ai Deus...o que é?? –ela disse curiosa.

p -Você verá...-ele disse com um sorriso maroto. Rony empurrou a porta e fez o barulhinho de sempre do sininho.

p -Ah sim...Mione, antes de entrarmos eu vou colocar a venda em você...é suspresa! Ok? –ele disse. Hermione olhou para ele do tipo "Vocêé doente?". Mas ela confirmou. Os dois entraram e Mione com a venda nos olhos.

p -John!! Por Merlim! Eu vou ter que ficar o ano inteiro chamando seu nome garoto?? –Sra. Meg dizia.

p -Sra. Meg? –chamou Rony.

p -Ah, querido! Tudo bom?? –ela disse sorrindo como sempre.

p -Tudo sim...-ele sorriu.

p -Rony? Eu estou ficando aflita já com esta venda preta que você colocou em mim...-disse Hermione. Sra. Meg parece que só foi perceber a presença de Hermione quando ela falou..a velhinha disse:

p -Quem é você, meu bem? –ela disse bondosamente.

p -Hum..sou Hermione....-ela sorriu- Hermione Granger...-Sra. Meg levou as mãos á boca e disse:

p -Sr. Weasley...esta é a moça com lábios rosados, cabelos castanhos e..bem, não para ver seus olhos meu bem, mas creio que devam ser castanhos..?-ela sorriu.

p -Ela mesma.-disse Rony.

p -Uma joven muito bonita você..-ela disse á Hermione.

p -Obrigada...-ela sorriu- Rony! Isso já está ficando chato...tire logo esta venda! –ela disse impaciente.

p -Sra. Meg..posso levá-la ao lugar?-ele disse.

p -Claro...-ela sorriu- creio que você ainda não deu o presente á ela..-dise Sra. Meg sussurrando de uma forma que não desse para Mione ouvir.

p -Não, ainda não...-ele disse.

p -O que é ainda não? Rony? O que está acontecendo? –ela disse andando devagar para não tropeçar. Rony estava conduzindo Hermione para o lugar onde as rosas eram tratadas...onde havia um cheiro de ar puro, um lugar perfeito.

p -Acho que você vai gostar..-ele disse fechando a porta e entrando no canteiro. –Pronta?

p -Aham...-ela disse. Rony tirou a venda da menina e Hermione ficou com os olhos arregalados de tanta flor linda junta. Ela se virou para Rony e disse:

p -Você...você...-ela estava sem palavras.

p -Hm..eu as comprei para você também e quis que você visse de perto...-ele sorriu. Rony pegou o buquê de flores e deu para Hermione.

p -Ah..Rony!!! –ela disse abraçando o menino. Rony ficou meio vermelho com a situação, mas depois...deixou as coisas "fluirem"..

p -Você gostou? –ele disse sorrindo.

p -Se eu gostei?? Rony, eu AMEI este lugar!!!!! –ela disse rodando.

p -Bom, eu não estava muito certo do que comprar para você, então...-ela interrompeu Rony e disse:

p -Rony, você conseguiu se tornar na pessoa mais maravilhosa que alguém pode conhecer!!! –ela sorriu e foi abraçar o menino.

p -Mione...você quer ir agora ao três vassouras? –ele disse.

p -Vamos ficar mais um pouco...eu gostei deste lugar...me diz alguma coisa..-ela disse sorrindo e foi se sentar numa fonte que tinha alí perto. Rony foi atrás dela.

p -Então pelo jeito, ama flores...-ele disse sorrindo.

p -Amo!!!! Minha paixão...-ela disse sorrindo. Rony sorriu também. O ruivo se agachou perto dela e disse:

p -Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

p -Pode...-ela disse sorrindo.

p -Namora comigo? –ele disse com o olhar fixo nela. Hermione pareceu meio aflita com a situação, mas aquilo era tão lindo da parte dele...era tão fofo com ela, tão carinhoso...ela fechou os olhos, abriu-os novamente e como resposta segurou o rosto de Rony como se fosse uma coisa quebrável, como se fosse uma coisa importante em que ela teria que tomar muito cuidado...então, Rony foi chegando para frente, os dois se olhavam apaixonadamente, Mione fechou os olhos e Rony também. Seus lábios roçaram os de Mione e esta pareceu ter derretido com o beijo de Rony...primeiramente, Rony só deu um beijo infantil nela, apenas enconstou seus lábios nos dela, ele sorriu ainda a beijando, Hermione fez o mesmo, logo depois um beijo um pouco mais exigente, em que precisava mais esforços...logo depois, como se uma boca precisasse da outra, os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente...perderam totalmente a noção do tempo aquela hora, eles só conseguiam pensar neles mesmos..até que, depois de segundos juntos e se beijando, Rony disse para Mione sorrindo:

p -Isso é um sim?

p -O que você acha..? –ela disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

p -Que sim?? –ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e Rony a abraçou. Hermione se sentia segura naquele abraço, Rony a protegia..era como se na vida toda dela, estivesse precisando de alguém que a completasse e de repente, ele aparece...sem mais nem um estalar de dedos..

p x p 

p -Lá lá lá...-cantarolava Hermione no dormitório das meninas arrumando seu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo. O reflexo de Gina apareceu no espelho e esta disse:

p -Humm...posso saber por que tanta felicidade?-a ruiva disse sorrindo.

p -Gina! O amor......não é lindo??? –ela disse sorrindo mais do que nunca.

p -Hermione? O que houve, meu Deus? Eu nunca vi você assim..-ela disse meio desconfiada.

p -Vou descer para lanchar...-ela disse praticamente indo saltitando para a porta sem tirar o belo sorriso do rosto. Gina a olhou do tipo: "Isso é que dá, ficar o tempo todo estudando..." e sorriu. A ruiva percorreu os olhos pelo quarto e observou uma coisa nova no "criado-mudo" de Hermione. Tinha flores e eram as flores que Rony havia comprado..a menina ruiva deu um grito de felicidade e sorriu.

p Rony estava esperando Mione no final da escada. Todos que passavam, falava para Rony: "Vamos, cara, vamos lanchar!". Rony dizia em resposta: "Vou esperar uma pessoa...". O que deixava todos encucados. Então, lá estava ele, sempre lindo e forte, com seus cabelos ruivos caindo sobre o rosto, seus olhos verdes parecendo mais verdes do que nunca e mais vivos do que nunca.

p "Lá está ela...a menina mais linda de todo o mundo. Seus cabelos castanhos, presos num belo rabo-de-cavalo..sua boca de cor rosada estava mais rosada do que nunca...e seus olhos lindos como sempre, aqueles olhos...bem, meus olhos castahos..e...aquela alí era somente minha Mione..." pensava Rony enquanto Mione descia as escadas.

p -Oi..-ela disse timidamente e sem tirar seu sorriso do rosto.

p -Oi Mione..-ele disse sorrindo também- Bem..vamos? –ele disse entrelaçando sua mão na mão da menina e dando um beijo suave nela.

p -Vamos...-ela estava sonhando? Bom, se estava, era um sonho extremamente bom. Sem sobra de dúvidas...

p Todos em Hogwarts os olhavam como se fossem uns bichos que chamassem bastante uma cor realmente extravagante, do estilo Rosa-Choque. Hermione estava ficando um pouco desconcertada com a situação, ou melhor envergonhada. Rony, porém, parecia ter ganho algum prêmio no dia anterior, não tirava seu sorriso do rosto por nada. Foi quando Paravti disse:

p -Nossa...Weasley e Granger juntos? Vai chover...você está vendo o que eu estou vendo Lilá?

p -Aham...ou Rony pirou ou Hermione Granger fez algum feitiço para isso acontecer...-ela disse os olhando da cabeça aos pés. Hermione pode ouvir muitíssimo bem o que elas falaram, a menina parou e olhou para Rony:

p -Rony..eu..-ela começou. Rony segurou seu rosto com delicadeza e disse:

p -Eu sei o que você vai falar...ignore Hermione...simplesmente ignore...-ele disse acariciando o rosto da menina. Hermione fez "sim" com a cabeça e começou a andar novamente. Quem estivesse naquela hora alí, poderia jurar que precisavam de vários baldes, pois as pessoas estavam quase babando de tanto que as bocas estavam abertas.

p -Não acredito nisso.....-começou Harry com um sorriso no rosto e vendo a mão do amigo entrelaçada com a de Hermione. Hermione sorriu e Rony também. –Desde quando?

p -Ontem...-Rony sorriu.

p -Ah!! Bem que você ontem estava estranho, cara...-falou Harry brincando. –Sabia que isso ia acontecer...uma hora ou outra...vocês foram feitos um para o outro! Está escrito! –brincou Harry mais uma vez. Rony e Mione sorriram que nem bobos e se entreolharam.

p Depois de tantas carícias que os dois tiveram, tantos beijos, tantos abraços, tantas confissões, tantos toques inocentes, tantos...bem, depois de tanto amor entre os dois, o tempo passou....e Hermione, porém, havia conseguido o maior número de N.I.E.M's. Rony ficou muito feliz pela namorada, e ele, conseguiu bastante também, pelo menos fora melhor do que seus irmãos, Fred e Jorge, que conseguiram poucos enquanto estudavam ainda. Até que o último dia em Hogwarts chegara. Hermione não conseguia ficar um pouquinho feliz se quer, segundo ela.."Hogwarts é como se fosse minha segunda casa..." ela dizia chorosa. Rony também estava triste, pois fora lá, que descobriu o quanto amava Hermione. Por ser o último dia deles em Hogwarts, Rony resolveu levar Hermione para jantar em algum lugar "legal" de Hogsmeade.

p -Ah!!! Vamos, amor!! Lógico que eu quero ir! –disse Hermione ao receber o convite do namorado. –E também....eu acho que já posso te contar uma coisa...-ela abaixou a cabeça, triste.

p -Mione? –ele disse levantando a cabeça da menina. –Que coisa?

p -Eu vou te contar, Rony...mas lá, quando nós estivermos juntos...ok? –ela disse deixando uma lágrima teimosa cair pelo seu rosto. Rony limpou e disse:

p -Não chore...odeio quando você chora...fica tão... i _morta_ /i . –ele disse acariciando o rosto da menina. Hermione fungou e deu um sorrisinho mínimo para ele.

p x p 

p -Pode ser nessa mesa aqui Mione? –ele disse apontando.

p -Pode sim, amor.-ela disse sorrindo. Os dois sentaram e Rony olhou para ela.

p -Você está linda...-também, não era para menos! Hermione estava com um vestido rosa bebê até o joelho, seu cabelo estava solto, mas ela fizera um feitiço que o deixara ondulado, estava realmente linda. Ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la.

p -Rony! Quer parar de me olhar? –ela disse entre risos.

p -Impossível...-ele disse sorrindo.

p -Você está me deixando envergonhada..-ela disse corando. Ele pegou a mão dela e disse:

p -Não fica envergonhada não, anjinho...-ele sorriu e ela também, até que Rony se tocou e disse:

p -Mione, o que você vai querer para comer? –ele disse.

p x p 

p -Estava muito bom, não acha? –ele disse terminando de comer.

p -Realmente muito bom...-ela disse- Você já conhecia este lugar?

p -Bom, não....digamos que teve uma mão feminina na história..-ele sorriu.

p -Gina? –disse Hermione sorrindo.

p -Exatamente.-ele sorriu também.

p -Vamos Rony? Eu queria passear com vocÊ por aí...-ela disse.

p -Ok...-Rony pediu a "conta", e pagou. Embora Hermione quase tenha matado ele por isso. Ela insistiu em pagar pelo menos a dela, mas Rony disse que "Não!" e pronto. Ele pagou os dois.

p -Vamos alí, Rony? –ela disse puxando o ruivo para um chafariz. Eles estavam numa espécie de floresta, Rony foi. Os dois se sentaram na bancadinha que tinha e Hermione o olhou. Rony percebendo isso, flaou:

p -Você nunca me olhou tanto assim....-ele disse ficando muito vermelho.

p -Gosto de te olhar, amor...-ela disse passando a mão no rosto dele o deixando corar furiosamente. –Rony?

p -Hum...-ele disse a olhando.

p -Eu quero te falar, i _aquilo /i _...-ela disse abaixando a cabeça.

p -Fale...-ele disse. A menina deixou cair uma lagrima pelo seu rosto. Rony viu, levantou o rosto da menina e falou:

p -Mione..você está tão pálida, amor...o que houve? Me fala...-ele disse.

p -Rony, eu quero que você jure que por mais que o pior aconteça você vai estar sempre ao meu lado...e SEMPRE vai me amar....-ela disse chorando agora furiosamente.

p -Mione, eu estou ficando nervoso...-ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos.

p -Jura? Por mim, Rony? –ela disse chorando.

p -Juro...

p -Rony, eu...eu estou doente...-ela disse colocando a mão no rosto.

p -Mione.....só isso? Eu cuido de você...-ele disse simplesmente.

p -Não, Rony! Você não entende....é uma doença trouxa.-ela disse com os olhos todos vermelhos.

p -Qual é a doença, Mione? –ele disse olhando aprrensivo para ela.

p -Leucemia...-ela disse chorando mais, muito mais agora.

p -È malígna? –ele disse com os olhos cheios de água. Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente. Caiu um muro em cima de Rony naquela hora. Era simplesmente impossível...simplesmente..."Não...não pode ser" ele pensava. Rony chorou sim. Chorou, e muito...teve o impulso de abraçar Hermione na hora, ele abraçou. A abraçou como se fosse a única coisa no mundo, como se fosse uma pérola, uma coisa rara... a abraçou fortemente...

p x p 

p -Rony, amor...acorda...Rony? –ela disse fazendo cafuné na cabeça do namorado. Rony havia passado a noite inteira com Hermione no hospital, pois a menina havia desmaiado na noite anterior.

p -Ah, me deixa dormir.....-ele resmungou. Hermione soltou uma risada gostosa pelo quarto. O ruivo acordou com a risada dela e sorriu ao vê-la:

p -Que bom que você acordou...-ele disse sorrindo.

p -Rony, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa...-ela disse pegando um livro.

p -Hum..vindo de você só podia ser livros, né? –ele sorriu.

p -Há há há...muito engraçadinho...-ela disse ironicamente.-Olhe..-ela abriu o livro.

p -O que é isso? –ele disse folheando.

p -Minha mãe me deu quando eu era pequena...é um livro de versos que ela ouviu e depois escrevia aí...-ela disse.

p -Interessante...-ele disse- "O amor é sofredor, é benígno...o amor não é invejoso..o amor não se vangloria, não se ensoberbece..não se porta incovenientemente, não busca seus próprios interesses. Ele não se irrita e não suspeira o mal...não se rigorjiza –Hermione começou a falar o poema junto com Rony, ele olhou para ela e continuou, os dois juntos, em uníssono- com a injustiça, mas se rogorjiza com a verdade...o amor tudo sofre, tudo supera, tudo suporta..."-os dois se olharam e reinou um silêncio no quarto. Hermione foi a primera a falar:

p -Pode ficar..quero que ele fique com você –ela disse colocando a mão dela sobre a mão de Rony. Ele sorriu e foi se aproximando da garota, agora poderia ver tudo em eu rosto um pouco pálido, mas ainda estava linda como sempre. Podia ver suas sardas...seus olhos de perto...

p x p 

p -"O amor é sofredor, é benígno...o amor não é invejoso..o amor não se vangloria, não se ensoberbece..não se porta incovenientemente, não busca seus próprios interesses. Ele não se irrita e não suspeita o mal...não se rigorjiza com a injustiça, mas se rogorjiza com a verdade...o amor tudo sofre, tudo supera, tudo suporta..."-dizia um certo padre em uma igrejinha.

p -Hermione Jane Granger, você aceita Ronald Billius Weasley como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe? –disse o Padre. Hermione estava muito nervosa. Tremia da cabeça aos pés...Estava linda....Rony sussurou algo como "Te amo"...e Hermione fez o mesmo.

p -Aceito...-ela sorriu.

p -Ronald Billius Weasley, você aceita Hermione Jane Granger como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe? –repetiu o padre mas dessa vez para Rony. O ruivo também estava muito nervoso, também tremia da cabeça aos pés...

p -Aceito...-ele sorriu.

p -Eu vos declaro..marido e mulher. O noivo pode beijar a noiva...-disse o padre. Rony deu um colante em Hermione e os dois sorriram......

p x p 

p i _Hermione salvou minha vida...ela me ensinou tudo..sobre a vida, a esperança e a nossa longa jornada...sentirei falta dela para sempre, mas o nosso amor é como o vento, não posso vê-lo, mas posso senti-lo... /i _

_ p i Hermione e eu tivemos um verão perfeito. Com mais amor do que muitos conhecem em uma vida inteira...E então, ela se foi, com sua inteligência inabalável de aprender as coisas... já faz quatro anos, mas a visão dela vindo em minha direção, ficará comigo para sempre.... /i _

** b FIM /b **


End file.
